mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Искусство шитья
Искусство шитья (англ. Art of the Dress) — песня, исполняемая Рарити, а также Сумеречной Искоркой, Пинки Пай, Радугой Дэш, Флаттершай и Эпплджек в эпизоде «Рождённая для успеха». Эта песня — дань уважения Стефену Сондхейму и «заимствование» песни «Putting It Together» из его мюзикла «Sunday in the Park with George». «Искусство шитья» и «Самый лучший вечер» — музыкальные номера, похожие на работы Сондхейма. Полная версия этой песни является самой продолжительной песней во сериале. :Рарити: ::Мой стежок ткань соединяет. ::Платье шью, аккуратно нужно раскроить. ::Подобрать фасон идеальный. ::Об аксессуарах не забыть. ::Вырез будет очень актуальный. ::И тогда вещь станет уникальной. ::Для Искорки наряд. ::Миллиметр каждый очень важен. ::Раскроить, поговорку ты не забывай. ::Отрезай, когда семь раз отмеришь. ::По фигуре ловко подгоняй. ::В идеальном крое мой успех. ::В нём ты будешь точно лучше всех. ::Я шью для Эпплджек. ::Эти оттенки для Пинки Пай подойдут. ::Флаттершай будет нежной. ::В пастельных тонах ::С каймой белоснежной. ::Не забуду о деталях. ::Чтобы все глаз своих не оторвали. ::Обожает пони улетать. ::Для полётов платье ей под стать. ::В нём она похожа на мечту ::И парящую звезду. ::Для Радуги я шью. ::Лоскуток и стежок. ::Всё отлично, дружок. ::Не спеши, проверяй. ::Силуэт создавай. ::И это искусство шитья. |-|Реприза= :Сумеречная Искорка: Звёзды на моём ремне должны выглядеть более аккуратно. У Ориона три звезды, а не четыре. :Рарити: ::Платья шью, время подгоняет. ::Тороплюсь, всем известно: прав всегда клиент. ::И закончить к вечеру должна я. ::У меня ответственный момент. ::Пинки, этот цвет я обожаю. ::Засияет он, попав на свет. ::Я лоскутки сшиваю. :Пинки Пай: А тебе не кажется, что на моём платье должны быть конфетки? :Рарити: Но… Думаешь, что… :Пинки Пай: А шарики? :Рарити: Ну… :Пинки Пай: Так сделай! :Рарити: ::Скачут стрелки на часах. ::Мне нужно разобраться в этих швах. ::Лоскуток должна я перестрочить. ::Здесь надо шарики пришить. ::Меня торопит циферблат. ::И вот сияет Эпплджек наряд. ::Шить очень просто, все детали важны. ::В этом моё призванье. ::Покупателей всех учту пожеланья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это созвездие – Большой Пёс, а не Малый. :Флаттершай: Французский от кутюр, пожалуйста. :Рарити: Ох… :Эпплджек: А что, если пойдёт дождь? Галоши! :Рарити: Эх… :Пинки Пай: Больше шариков! Нет, слишком много шариков. Больше конфет! Меньше конфет. Стой! Я знаю. Больше ленточек! :Рарити: Ленточек? :Пинки Пай: Чьё это платье? :Рарити: Будут тебе ленточки. :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Рарити: Ты тоже попросишь меня что-нибудь изменить? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы моё платье было лучше. :Рарити: Тебе не нравится цвет? :Радуга Дэш: Цвет нормальный. Просто сделай его лучше. :Рарити: А фасон нравится? :Радуга Дэш: Фасон нормальный. Просто в целом всё должно быть лучше. Наряд должен быть на 20% лучше. :Пай: ::Доверяем твоему решенью. :Дэш: ::Стилю своему всегда верны. :Искорка: ::Платье будет очень лаконичным. :Флаттершай: ::Носим то, что нам давно привычно. :Эпплджек: ::Даже если платье дорогое. :кроме Рарити: ::Миллионы тратить нам не стоит. :Рарити: ::Поборю я все свои соблазны. ::И исполню тщательно заказы. ::Лоскуток и стежок. ::Всё отлично, дружок. ::Не спеши, проверяй. ::Силуэт создавай. ::Это искусство шитья. - Оригинальная версия= Песня= :Рарити: ::Thread by thread, stitching it together. ::Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip, ::Making sure the fabric folds nicely. ::It's the perfect color and so hip. ::Always gotta keep in mind my pacing, ::Making sure the clothes' correctly facing. ::I'm stitching Twilight's dress. ::Yard by yard, fussing on the details. ::Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? ::Make her something perfect to inspire, ::Even though she hates formal attire. ::Gotta mind those intimate details, ::Even though she's more concerned with sales. ::It's Applejack's new dress. ::Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink. ::Fluttershy something breezy. ::Blend color and form. ::Do you think it looks cheesy? ::Something brash, perhaps quite fetching. ::Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? ::Making sure it fits forelock and crest, ::Don't forget some magic in the dress. ::Even though it rides high on the flank, ::Rainbow won't look like a tank. ::I'm stitching Rainbow's dress. ::Piece by piece, snip by snip. ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip. ::Thread by thread, primmed and pressed. ::Yard by yard, never stressed. ::And that's the art of the dress! |-|Реприза= :Сумеречная Искорка: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Рарити: ::Stitch by stitch, stitching it together. ::Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? ::Even if my fabric choice was perfect, ::Gotta get them all done by tonight. ::Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive, ::Wait until you see it in the light. ::I'm sewing them together! :Пинки Пай: Don't you think my gown would be more «me» with some lollipops? :Рарити: Well, I think… :Пинки Пай: Balloons? :Рарити: Well… :Пинки Пай: Do it! :Рарити: ::Hour by hour, one more change ::I'm sewing them together, take great pains ::Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind ::Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? ::Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time ::Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine ::Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call ::Brings a whole new revision ::Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision :Сумеречная Искорка: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. :Флаттершай: French haute couture, please. :Рарити: Ugh… :Эпплджек: What if it rains? Galoshes! :Пинки Пай: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! :Рарити: Streamers? :Пинки Пай: Whose dress is this? :Рарити: Streamers it is. :Радуга Дэш: What? :Рарити: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? :Радуга Дэш: No, I just want my dress to be cool. :Рарити: Do you not like the color? :Радуга Дэш: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. :Рарити: Do you not like the shape? :Радуга Дэш: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. :Пай: ::All we ever want is indecision. :Дэш: ::All we really like is what we know. :Искорка: ::Gotta balance style with adherence. :Флаттершай: ::Making sure we make a good appearance. :Эпплджек: ::Even if you simply have to fudge it. :кроме Рарити: ::Make sure that it stays within our budget. :Рарити: ::Got to overcome intimidation. ::Remember, it's all in the presentation! ::Piece by piece, snip by snip. ::Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip. ::Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed. ::Yard by yard, always stressed. ::And that's the art of the dress! }} de:Art of the Dress en:Art of the Dress es:Es arte un vestido hacer it:L'Arte del Buon Cucir pl:Art of the Dress sv:Art of the Dress Категория:Песни первого сезона